Maarjo Mägi
Maarjo Mägi (born March 17th 1997, died May 14th 2016) was a former Genesiscide College student from Estonia. He was aggressive, socially awkward, had a diagnosis of Asperger's syndrome and didn't care about his appearance. Maarjo lived in Tartu, Estonia until August 2014. He attended Hugo Treffner Gymnasium. He was a year ahead of other Genesiscide College students due to his smartness; he additionally had strong mathematical abilities, though his physical fitness was very poor. He was also a fan of death metal music. He was not considered attractive by the girls at Colham College, who placed him at number 16 in the Girls' Cool and Hot Scale. Relationships Friends Maarjo's best friend was the Finnish Ärnesti Jukanpoika, who also had Asperger's syndrome. He got on well with Coran Hewitt, Tauno Rautio and Cameron Cameron. Akköz Gündoğan also cooperated with him up until the events of Colham College Burns Down. Rivalries Maarjo was mean to Morten Larsen and his cousins (Edvard Andersson, Jonas Andersson, Bjørn Henriksen and Svörfuður Hilmarsson) ever since Morten beat Ärnesti up for knocking Edvard over with his moped. He, Ärnesti and Coran often teamed up for this. He and Ärnesti trapped Edvard in a locker in the episode Colham College Burns Down; Morten entered the burning building to rescue him, suffering severe injuries. Maarjo was arrested for the incident along with Ärnesti. Morten became more and more aggressive around the pair, eventually leading to him shooting them in Morten Larsen's Fury. Gregor McDade and his only friend William Fraser were petrified of Maarjo and Ärnesti due to their constant aggression. They are also confused as to why the pair were seen walking unusually at times; this is due to them not caring about their appearance. In Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover Maarjo and Ärnesti were seen chasing Gregor and William, and had actually chased them from Kilallt to Colham. Incidents In the episode Maarjo Mägi Gets Arrested, his frustration over missing Ärnesti (who was arrested at the time) and having trouble getting to sleep dove him to deliberately get arrested too. He did this by means of breaking into Gregor's house and crashing his car into Natasha Sagdiyev's house. His arrest lasted nearly two months. Later in Colham College Burns Down, Maarjo and Ärnesti trapped Edvard in a locker; Morten entered the burning building to rescue him, suffering severe injuries he has now recovered from. Maarjo was arrested for the incident along with Ärnesti. They later escaped from jail in Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! to cause trouble in Dundundun. Another escape led to the pair attempting to bully Edvard again in Harry Smith's Snowball Fight; this ended due to Morten shoving a snowball into Ärnesti's face. All of this led to the two Finno-Ugrics being arrested for a further two years as well as their expulsion from Genesiscide College. In the episode Morten Larsen's Fury, Ärnesti and Maarjo escaped from prison again by dressing as policemen, and took advantage of this by entering Edvard's house with claims of investigating a missing child case, subsequently finding Edvard and punching him. Morten became furious over this; once he revealed their true identities, he tied them up with the help of Asbjørg Fjelde and Annabella Nylund before knocking them out, buying a homemade gun from a local young genius, driving them to an abandoned house and shooting them. It is later revealed that the police wished to kill the pair themselves, so Morten was given a £250 reward. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover Season 2 *Harry Smith's Risky Adventure (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Maarjo Mägi Gets Arrested Season 6 *Harry Smith's Prison Party *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies Season 7 *Harry Smith's Personality Swap (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down Season 9 *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 13 *Morten Larsen's Fury Video game appearances Maarjo makes an appearance in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Ärnesti and Maarjo chase Morten and Edvard before a boss battle starts, which Maarjo loses along with Ärnesti. He attacks by throwing knives, which are referred to in the game as the 'Eesti knives'; upon defeating him, the player can take them for use in future battles. Maarjo is also a playable middleweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"Nice one Ärnesti!" - appears in various episodes *"Hahaha, Morten will be playing hide and seek all day!" - appears in Colham College Burns Down *"GAME OVER, YEEEEAAAAH!" - appears in Maarjo Mägi Gets Arrested *"Kao minema!" (Get lost) - appears in various episodes *"AAAAAH! ÄRNESTIIII! HEEEEELP!" - appears in Colham College Burns Down Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Characters with disorders Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Eliminated characters